


Cuddling

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Also angels have a set of own sounds they can make, Cuddling, F/M, Lucibingo, Lucifer Bingo, Lucifer is a little spoon, he needs all the cuddles he can get, it's adorable, nobody can convince me otherwise, prompts, the Devil runs hot on default
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: The Devil was in her arms. He was called the epitome of all Evil – okay, maybe he was the archetype of a pain in the ass – but he was such a gentle soul with a heart of gold.And just to have him purring a few minutes longer, she would stand the heat a little more. It was the weekend anyway, and they could sleep in. Trixie surely wouldn’t wake them up.





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Antarctic_Echoes my lovely beta reader <3<3<3<3
> 
> I participate in the Lucibingo and I'm so excited. The first drafts are already finished and here is the first complete little story for the prompt "cuddling".
> 
> I'm going for a blackout, so yeah, a looooot of little one shots can be expected over the year :D

Chloe woke up because the furnace next to her wasn’t really pleasant in the middle of summer, but still she had to smile.  
The Ex-Lord of hell was a big cuddler. He craved it, needed it and still had a big problem with admitting this to himself or her when he was awake.  
Even after almost a year since she learned the truth and they got together, some part of him still expected her to run. He still felt unworthy of love and compassion, which broke her heart every time she thought about it.  
She was sweating and would definitely need another shower before going back to sleep, but first she would take care of Lucifer. He had suffered for so long, and Chloe would never refuse to give her Devil the cuddles he searched for in his sleep.  
She had to admit that his heat was heavenly in winter nights, especially on their trip to a snowy mountain cabin before Christmas. She learned that Lucifer was not made for the cold, but she really enjoyed cuddling with him to get warmed up.

It wasn’t always like that. After the reveal she had needed time, and she knew the silent treatment she had given him hurt him so much. Lucifer thought so low of himself that he was sure she would leave him or throw him out of her life. Nobody could love the Devil after all - he had learned that a long time ago, and he was sure Chloe would never speak to him again except to tell him to stay away from her and her family.

Sometimes, when Chloe closed her eyes, she could still see him in her mind when she had entered his penthouse for the first time after weeks of silence.  
Lucifer had been an absolute mess. He was high and she saw the remains of whatever he took. His beard had grown out and he looked even worse than a homeless magician - more like homeless lumberjack.  
Linda had told her that it was absolutely normal to need space after such an revelation, but still she had felt so awful for doing this to him. Lucifer had been sure she was just a product of his imagination till she had put a hand on his face and leaned into him till their foreheads touched.

Lucifer was the Devil, but he was also someone who went through the worst forms of abuse and rejection over and over again. It had been this thought that made her come to her senses. He was a victim and she was the only family he had left. Of course she couldn’t listen to all those fake stories. She knew the man behind the mask and the terrifying face.  
It had taken her quite some time to make it clear to him that she wouldn’t run away, but after they had started getting closer again she had noticed how he would go stiff at every nonsexual touch.

Although Lucifer had never exaggerated when it came to his stamina, he had been nervous like a little schoolboy during their first night together.  
And after the act he had been terribly lost like he hadn’t known what to do, which he didn’t. Any touches and affection outside of sex had been so alien to him, which still made her heart bleed, because it meant that not even in his childhood he had experienced something like that.

Chloe had decided at this moment to get him used to this. She had started out by holding his hand - outside of work, of course. Lucifer had tensed up every time in the beginning, while at the same time his face lit up like the sun. Lightbringer was just not a name, as she had learned back then. He always looked so baffled at her as soon as she showed him that she wanted to be with him.

He had been even more tense when she had cuddled with him the first time in bed. None of his countless lovers had done this, none of them had shown affection towards him, not even after their best night. So it had been her duty and still was.  
Chloe looked down at the snoring Devil in her arms. He was definitely a little spoon and she didn’t mind it. She loved to play with his product-free and curly hair, to trace his jawline and touch his face or back.  
Lucifer’s wings weren’t out today, but more often than not she would wake up under a white, feathery blanket.  
So she just stroked him between his shoulder blades and felt his wing muscles twitching beneath her fingers. He also started purring in his sleep, because yes, the Devil purred like an overgrown mixture of cat and pigeon when he was feeling safe and relaxed, as she had learned.  
And she had made it her personal mission to ensure that he would always feel like that with her.

The Devil was in her arms. He was called the epitome of all Evil – okay, maybe he was the archetype of a pain in the ass – but he was such a gentle soul with a heart of gold.  
And just to have him purring a few minutes longer, she would stand the heat a little more. It was the weekend anyway, and they could sleep in. Trixie surely wouldn’t wake them up.  
And she was at least knocking now. Lucifer hated the door – and Chloe could understand now why – but she had given him a choice. No door, or sleep in PJ bottoms, at least. Well, the Devil preferred sleeping naked all the time, but she couldn’t care less now. He was a pleasure to look at, especially now as he sighed a silent “Chloe” against her and snuggled even closer.

Yes, the Devil was a cuddler and she loved it.


End file.
